Top 20 Times Adam Triggered Degrassi Wikians
Intro Howdy Y'all, how's every guy and gal doing tonight? For those of ya'll that are unaware, the FabFive created this wiki to celebrate our best and worst moments on the internet. Today, we are joined here to look back and laugh at Adam Montana's most memorable diva moments on the infamous website known as "Degrassi Wiki". As many of ya'll know, Adam Montana is the Fab Five's founding father and the OG plastic. He was the Regina George of the website mentioned above, leading to many iconic and dramatic moments that triggered various users on said website at the time. While many saw Adam's diva antics as bullying, trolling, or sociopathic, some of these moments are just too damn hysterical to not list or talk about. So without further or due, here are the Top 20 Times Adam Montana Triggered Degrassi Wiki Users:*Fun fact: This was originally supposed to be a Top 10 List, but as we were discussing these events, we realized that Adam was a real trouble maker and has wayy more than 10 sins up his sleeve, but we stopped counting at 20 so here they are: This gif is actually Adam btw The List 20) When Adam POPPED AWF On Role-Players Background: This was perhaps one of Adam's very first diva moments on Degrassi Wiki. One day around March and April of 2011, Adam Montana logged onto his infamous "2KE" account on Degrassi Wiki and noticed that various users were roleplaying as Degrassi characters and making several accounts such as: "Katie Matlin" and "Emma Nelson". Adam, being the diva he is, found this annoying and called said users out on this. Adam got into arguments with Wikians Camille and Haley amongst others. After some months, however, the role-playing died down and the drama blew over. Adam's reign of terror, however, was just getting started. 19) Adam's Beef With A User Named Chey Background: Adam's diva-like attitude inevitably got him involved in drama and various beefs with other Wiki users such as: Hakeem, Steph, Lily, Dave, Tyler, TOP, etc. ALSO known as "The Phonies" (You'll hear more about them later on down the list). One of these beefs was with Wiki User Chey. It all started because Chey grew tired of Adam's constant fighting with the Phonies (who were also friends with Chey), so she decided to unfriend Adam. The reason this beef is somewhat iconic is because Chey was Adam's first friend on Degrassi wiki, therefore making this beef Adam's first Frenemy encounter. Some say this form of backstabbing on Chey's part is what led to Adam to grow into an even bigger cold hearted bitch than he was before, and it led him to summon his inner Regina George. 18) When Adam Took A Piss While On Webcam On The Website Tinychat Background: On the rare occasion Adam would temporarily get along with fellow Degrassi Wikians, it would always end in drama and/or beef. One of these occasions began when Adam and other users were hanging out on Tinychat. Adam being his silly self, decided it would be funny to piss on camera. He took his laptop to the bathroom and showed himself sitting on the toilet and taking a piss. Of course, Adam didn't show anything inappropriate on camera, after all, it was all fun and laughter. However, some Degrassi Wiki users must have been hella TRIGGERED because they fabricated the entire event. They claimed that Adam did not sit down to pee, but instead he angled his web cam to show a stream of piss urinate in the toilet. Which of course is not true because then Adam would be at risk for a cock slip in the camera. Ever since that moment, Adam was considered a pedophile by many users and most likely still is to this day. Even tho one time Adam did slip up on camera and accidentally flashed me and snakey haley with his penis which he denies to this day but I know what his dick looks like now even tho he won't admit it, I saw everything but you didn't hear it from me OOPS 17) Adam's Infamous Beef With Another User Named Hakeem Background: Another one of Adam's most infamous beefs on Degrassi Wiki was between him and another user known as Hakeem. It all started when Adam noticed a user named "Vanessa Brandon" aka Hakeem, commenting on pages or whatever, you know pretty normal right? However, Adam found some of these comments annoying, ridiculous, and kind of troll-ish. Adam kept these thoughts to himself, however, up until the Wikia company added a live "chat" feature for individual wikis to give all users better access to communicating with each other. Everything was fine and dandy at first, all of the Degrassi Wikians were talking to each other on the chat for a couple of weeks when suddenly Regina George Adam felt the urge to stir some shit up. He finally confessed his feelings to Hakeem...that he DOES NOT like him! Yes folks, he really did say this to Hakeem's face (well online actually, but you get what I'm tryna say). Hakeems responded saying he never liked Adam either, thus igniting their long-time beef. From that point on, Adam and Hakeem would always fight. Due to Hakeem's childish troll-ish antics, he would always get banned from the Wiki, only to return with other accounts. Adam, of course, would always rat him out to Sannse, one of the higher-ups on Wikia. Another notable event from this beef, was the fact that Hakeem had always thought Adam was a "flippy haired white boy" until he revealed himself as a black hillbilly from TENNESEE YALL YEE-HAW! Adam used this as an advantage, however, because he would always act racist to piss off Hakeem. Also Adam later found out from a source that one time Hakeem ate a whole head of lettuce on his webcam, which Adam and the rest of the FabFive still find hysterical to this day. 16) When Adam said One Of the Users, Dave, Looked Like Rocky Dennis Background: It all started when one day Adam noticed that one of the users on Degrassi Wiki, Dave, looked like Rocky Dennis (From the movie "Mask" with Cher, great movie btw 10/10 recommend yall watch it). It was a terrible coincidence, but Adam decided he would wait until Dave pissed him off again to use it as an insult. However, Dave never pissed off Adam again, but he still wanted to roast him with this comment. So, one day Adam randomly logged onto to Wiki, came on chat and publicly told Dave that he looks like Rocky Dennis. Of course all of Dave's friends laughed at him, after all he had a face only a mother could love. 15) When Adam Convinced User Nate To Censor the Wiki Chat 14) When Adam Made Wiki Leaderboard And Everyone Was Shook 13) When Adam Split the Wiki Into Two Sides, Creating Phonies Vs. Rejects 12) When Adam Made User Tyler, aka pizza face, Have A Panic Attack 11) When Adam And Partner In Crime Rynen Created A Confessions Blog 10) When Adam Told User Amanda to "Bleed Buckets" 9) When Adam Exposed Users Lily and Nikki/Vampire Dude For Catfishing 8) When Pearl Exposed Adam On His Confession Of Fears Of Fruity Gays 7) When Adam Pretended To Be User Nate On Tiny Chat With Nate's Friends 6) When Adam Said Some Wiki Users Looked Beastly 5) When Adam Used His Plastic Influences On Dami leading to Dami's infamous "Exercise Science" Line 4) When Adam Was Caught Leaking Cam's Pics And His Partner In Crime Rynen Let Him Take The Heat For It 3) EOTR: End Of The Rainbow 2) When Adam Came Out As Gay On Wiki To Gain Sympathy From Users After Publishing EOTR 1) EOTR 2 Category:Pages made by HonestlySlaying Category:Pages about Adam